The Memories Of Our Captain
by Admiral-Akainu
Summary: One Piece Fans I present you my 1st Luffy memory fanfic the straw hats get to go in Luffy's memories to see the grief that he been through over the lost of Ace and i'll add the 3D2Y special in the story as a memory too This story will take awhile to make so i'll re watch all the one piece episodes to put them in the story ok so don't worry You'll enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

The Memories of our Captain

**OKAY FANS THIS MY 1ST MEMORY FANFIC SO THIS STORY WILL TAKE AWHILE TO WRITE. LIKE I SAID I'LL RE WATCH ALL THE ONE PIECE EPISODES AND ARCS AND ADD THE 3D2Y SPECIAL IN THE STORY FOR EVERYONE TO SEE THE STRAW HATS GET TO GO IN THEIR CAPTAIN'S MEMORIES FROM THE TIME HE MET ACE AND SABO PLUS FROM THE TIME HE RECRUITED THE STRAW HATS AND SEE THE AMAZON LILY ARC IMPEL DOWN ARC MARINEFORD ARC AND WAIT MY FANS ILL DO CHAPTER 1 IN A FEW DAYS... I MIGHT TRY PUTTING HANCOCK WITH THE STRAW HATS TO SEE HIS MEMORIES OR NOT. SO SIT BACK AND WAIT READ MY OTHER STORIES UNTIL THIS 1 IS SET.**

In the New World was the straw hat pirates as they were sailing the sea's out in the open blue water.

On the thousand sunny In the Crow's nest was Zoro and Luffy talking to one another.

Luffy: I'm so excited!. luffy said in his usual happy tone.

Zoro: That's great that you are. the swordsman said as he was drinking his booze.

Luffy: Zoro.

Zoro: Yeah?

Luffy: Look can you keep a secret.?

Zoro: Secret..?

Luffy nodded.

Zoro: Alright I'm listening.

Luffy: You know when.. I was separated from you guys.. the rubber boy said as his eyes were shadowed.

Zoro stared at the boy captain still listening.

Luffy sighed.

Luffy: I don't want anyone else to know about this but you..

Zoro looked at Luffy as he raised a brow.

Luffy: Don't tell anyone.. about my sanity over the loss of ace alright..

Zoro looked at luffy.

Zoro: alright..

Not to long ago Sanji was yelling out Dinner time to the crew.

Luffy got up as he heard sanji mention food.

Luffy ran down there as he was the 1st one to the kitchen before anyone else.

Zoro just gave out a small smile following his captain.

As the crew were all there at the kitchen eating dinner.

Everyone was eating like they should be the only person who was eating normally was Luffy the crew noticed this.. this the 1st time they seen their captain eating regularly... Nami was the 1st to speak.

Nami: Luffy.. are you ok... with concern in her voice.

Luffy's eyes were shadowed as he was snapped out of his trance and said.

Luffy: Oh I'm fine Nami...

Nami: you sure..?

Sanji and Zoro stared at their captain wondering what is wrong.

Robin: Luffy..

Chopper just stared at his friend so did Usopp.

Brook looked at Luffy

Franky had a concerned look on his face staring at his captain.

Everyone waited for luffy to answer.

Luffy: I'm fine guys just fine...

Luffy: I got to go somewhere for awhile I might go to sleep.

Luffy got up and left the kitchen.

Everyone was shocked seeing this Luffy left dinner and walked out this was new to them

Nami's eyes widened seeing this.

Zoro had a look of interest on his face as he wondered this new thing about Luffy.

Robin glanced at the swordsman as she was noticing something was taken place between luffy and zoro but chose to say nothing.

Usopp: That's odd luffy would never leave dinner wonder what caused him to leave?

Chopper; I don't know was it something we said?.

Sanji: Hmm... the cook was thinking as he lighted a cigarette.

Everyone was thinking what made luffy leave dinner at this everyone just went on about their business and head on to bed Zoro kept watch for the night as he was on the deck lying his back against the mast of the ship.

In the Captain's quarter's.

Luffy was sleeping but the rubber boy was grunting in his sleep and cringed he was trying to say something.

Luffy: Ace...

Luffy: ACE!

Luffy was in a nightmare when the future Fleet Admiral of the marines killed his beloved brother and that Admiral was no one other than Akainu.

Akainu jumped over ace and was going for luffy

Ace: LUFFY!

Luffy head lifted up as he saw a boiling Magma Fist going to impale him but until Ace jumped in and saved his little brother.

Ace was the one who took the Magma Fist instead of luffy

That image of Ace's Death kept flashing through luffy's mind and dreams as his dreams were turning into nightmares of his older brother's death.

Luffy screamed to the top of his lungs

Luffy: ACE!

Zoro got up right when he heard luffy scream the rest of the crew got up as well.

they ran to the captain's quarter's to go check on luffy.

When they got there luffy punched the door down as he jumped out his quarters.

Zoro: Luffy! the swordsman yelled

Luffy stared at Zoro for a moment the next thing was Zoro was Akainu to Luffy.

Luffy: Akainu!

Robin: Akainu? with disbelief in her voice.

Zoro: Luffy calm down... he pulled half his swords out.

Sanji: Luffy take it easy just tell us what's wrong with you?.

Luffy stared at Sanji like he was Blackbeard

Luffy: Blackbeard!

Right now Zoro was Akainu to luffy and Sanji was Blackbeard to luffy.

Luffy: Blackbeard you took Ace and turned him over to the marines! i'll make you pay for that!

Sanji: Luffy! I'm not Blackbeard It's me your cook Sanji!

Luffy didn't listen to sanji as Luffy was gonna punch sanji

Luffy punched sanji right in the face as he sent the cook flying.

Everyone gasped in horror they couldn't believe Luffy would punch his own crew members.

Chopper: Luffy Stop! the young reindeer yelled as he was on the verge of tears

Usopp:Luffy What are you doing Stop please! the sniper cried.

Luffy didn't listen to Usopp as he was going for Zoro.

Zoro: Luffy! don't make me do this! he had half his swords out warning luffy.

Luffy didn't care as he tried to punch Zoro.

Zoro blocked the punch with his swords he tried to slash luffy with his swords

Luffy went into gear 2nd as he was about to kill zoro.

Nami: Oh No! he's going into gear 2nd!

Franky: we have to stop him! before he breaks the sunny! anyone got any plans!

Nami: Not Sure!

Robin: Chopper can't you sedate him!

Chopper: Yeah i'll go get it now!

Usopp: Hurry Chopper!

Chopper ran to his office to find the sedative for put luffy to sleep.

Sanji got back on his feet as he said.

Sanji: Everyone restrain him!

Usopp: But how!? he's too strong!

Robin: I'll try to restrain him.

Zoro: Luffy! what's gotten into you!

Luffy: Shut up Akainu! you killed ace and took him from me! he yelled.

Zoro: I'm not Akainu! he tried to block luffy's attacks.

Nami's eyes widened in horror as she knows what made him go crazy.

Usopp: Chopper hurry!

Luffy: i'll make you pay for taking away ace! not to long ago arms were spouted all over Luffy's body.

Robin: Got him!

Luffy: Robin Let me go he killed my older brother!

Sanji: Moron your scaring everyone snap out of it Luffy!

Chopper: I'm coming guys I got the sedative!

Robin: Hurry chopper! I can't hold him any longer he is strong!

Luffy tried to break free of Robin.

Luffy: I'll Beat both you and Blackbeard! For taking ace!

It wasn't long till chopper injected luffy with the sedative.

Luffy then collapsed as he was sedated.

Usopp: Is he down...?

Chopper: Yeah lets take him to bed now and strap him to it.

The crew strapped luffy to the bed with big chains they wasn't seastone just chains

The next morning the crew gathered as there was now a meeting.

Brook was the 1st to speak.

Brook: What made Luffy-san go crazy?.. he even attacked Zoro-san and Sanji-san...

Robin: I think I have a good idea why he was like this.

The crew stared at robin.

Robin: When he saw Zoro he saw Zoro like he was Fleet Admiral Akainu... then saw sanji-kun as the Yonko Blackbeard.

The crew were in wonder as they listened to robin's theory.

Nami: I see your point..

Franky: Luffy-Bro...

Zoro: He was probably having a nightmare...

the crew now looked at zoro.

Usopp: Nightmare... about what..?

Zoro: Who do you think? in a harsh way.

It took a moment for the crew to know what nightmare he had.

Robin: It's about his older brother Ace... right... in a sad tone.

The crew gasped as they were reminded about the day when Ace was killed at marineford.

Sanji: So.. that's why... in a soft voice

Nami was in tears.

Usopp: What could we do... about Luffy.. now..? he glanced at the captain's quarter's

Everyone looked down with downcast eyes.

Zoro: We don't know for sure but we'll think of something...

Zoro: When we head for land we will figure something out.

Zoro: Chopper Do you think you can sedate him a little longer?

Chopper: Yeah I could...

Zoro: Get to it.. then..

Chopper: Right..

Everyone got up going to do what they gotta do till they head for a new island.

As they were going to a new island it wasn't long till a Pirate ship was being them following them.

Usopp: Hey guys look! we got a pirate ship behind us!

This got everyone attention as they ran up to the dock of the ship and see what kind of pirates they are dealing with.

Robin's eyes widened as she knew who's Pirate Ship that was.

Nami: Have we seen that ship before..?

Robin: Yes..

Robin: That ship belongs to the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock.

Straw Hats: Boa Hancock! they yelled.

Usopp: But What's a warlord doing here!?

Zoro: Question is when did she follow us...? he had half his swords out.

Sanji: Hancock-Chan! he was in a noodle dance as he yelled her name with heart's in his eyes.

Zoro: shut up Love cook!

Nami: Why would she follow us?.

Franky: Think she' following orders from the world government?

Zoro: I don't know and I don't care she's a warlord lets not forget that.

The straw hats got in battle formation

Hancock: Luffy!~ My dearest!

Straw Hats: Huh!?

Hancock jumped off her ship and landed on the sunny.

Hancock: Where is Luffy?.

Zoro: How you know so much about our captain... the swordsman was still in battle formation.

Hancock: If you have not known I am Luffy's Future Wife. as she smiled and blushed thinking of him.

Sanji went into flames and said.

Sanji: What!?. he yelled as he was on fire.

Straw Hats: WHAAT!?

Brook: What ...

Nami: You got to be kidding...! she yelled in disbelief.

Zoro dropped his swords hearing this new information

Robin only giggled.

Chopper's eyes widened.

Franky: No.. Way!

Hancock: Now where is my future pirate king?

Chopper: He's in my office.

Hancock ran straight to Chopper's office with blushes on her face.

Franky: She's quick...

Zoro: That's luffy's girlfriend.. he smirked.

Nyon: Sorry about that.

Zoro: Who are you!?

Nyon: I am Elder Nyon former Empress of Amazon Lily..

Usopp: Then you must be...

Nyon: Yes I am Hancock's adoptive mother..

Franky: That's Super!

Nyon: Where is she now?

The Straw Hats pointed at Chopper's Doctor office.

Hancock came out very angry and said.

Hancock: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DEAREST!. she was on fire getting ready to turn them to stone.

Nami: We done nothing!

Chopper: He's just sleep! That's all!

Nyon: Snake-Princess!

Hancock stared at the old lady

Nyon: calm down...

Sonia: Yes big sister calm down

Mari: Yeah big sis..

Hancock calmed down as she glared at his crew and said

Hancock: What is wrong with my Luffy?

Zoro: We'll tell you everything.

50 minutes later the crew told Hancock about what was wrong with Luffy.

Hancock: I see.. with downcast eyes she had.

Hancock: It's about his older Brother Ace...

Robin: Yes Snake -Princess it is.

Nyon: It's probably his grief that caused him like this..

Straw Hats and Hancock said "Grief?!"

Nyon: Yes.. I've seen this before.. your captain is broken...

Zoro: Broken How!?

Nami: Yeah we'd like to know!

Nyon: We'll i'll put it like this..

Nyon: His grief and failures caused him to be broken..

Usopp: So How do we help Luffy's demon's that are haunting him..

Nyon: Well there is a way.. but its risky to do..

Sanji: Yeah and what is it.?

Nyon: You all will have to journey into your captain's memories..

This stunned everyone..

Franky: His memories...?

Nyon: Yes to understand the pain your captain suffered.

Usopp: But How can we...

Zoro: How can we get into Luffy's memories?

Nyon: Hmm.. well it's a rare stone that could be found somewhere...

Robin: What stone could that be?.

Nyon: The Memory stone.

Robin: Hmm think I've heard of that stone before..

Usopp: Really!?

Robin: Yes I've read about it.. its a stone that lets you go into the person's memory.

The straw hats silenced for a moment.

Zoro: How does it work though?

Robin: If you hit the memory stone on the person's forehead the stone warps you into the memories.

The Straw Hats took in what robin said.

Zoro: What about getting out of the person's memories..?

Robin: That's another thing we have to take the stone with us.. once we witness all of luffy's memories we have to break the stone to get us out of the person's mind.

Nami: So That's how...

Sanji:So.. where do we find them..?

Robin: I'm not sure..

Nyon: I think I know.. we might have to go to amazon lily to find the stone.

Zoro: Then lets set a course then to amazon lily..

Hancock: I will lead you all there ready your ship and lets get going.

Straw Hats: Right!

The Kuja Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates are heading to Amazon Lily to find the Memory Stone it had been 3 days for the crew to get to amazon lily while the traveling was going Luffy was still sleep for 3 days The straw hats made sure that he didn't woke up they sedated him to keep him sleep.

As they made their way to amazon lily there search was now to find the memory stone.

Robin Franky and Nyon were looking for the memory stone.

As they kept looking in the caves to find this stone they kept going and going.

Franky used his hands to punch some of the walls and went through many rocks and stuff.

Robin: Look here everyone!

Nyon and Franky came to Robin.

Franky: What you found Robin sis?.

Robin: The stone...

The 3 stared at the stone and saw how nice it looked.

The Memory Stone was a gem with the color of dark green was also sparkling like it was treasure the bottom of the stone was covered in rock the top of it revealed the Gem itself.

the 3 took the stone and head back at the Kuja palace

While everyone was waiting Hancock was sitting next to the sleeping Luffy she rubbed the boy captains hand holding it.

The crew stared at the woman.

In about 30 minutes Robin , Nyon and Franky came holding the gem.

Nami: Oh my god the gem is beautiful! she had money like signs as eyes

Usopp: We can't use that as money we are going to save Luffy!

Zoro: Alright who all is going to Luffy's memory?.

Usopp: I will.

Chopper: I will

Brook: I'll journey to Luffy-san memory!

Sanji: So will I as he lit a cigarette.

Robin: I will go..

Franky: Me too.

Nami: I'm going.

Zoro: I'm going as well. it's settled let's get. he was cut off by Hancock.

Hancock: I want to go too!

Zoro: Whaa?

Hancock: You heard me man I am going to luffy's memories with you! she did her looking down pose.

Zoro: But you can't and don't call me "man" i have a name you know!

Hancock glared at zoro in a angry way as she was going to kick him but was cut off by robin.

Robin: Let her come after all she is Luffy's future wife.

Zoro: Fine... he said dryly.

Zoro: Well everyone lets go..

Nyon: Be safe Snake-Princess.

Mari: Be careful Big sister

Sonia: Yeah sister.

Hancock: I will sisters.

Robin: Here it goes everyone

Robin hit the stone on Luffy's forehead

As the stone warped there was energy forming up screams were heard by everyone as they Straw Hats and Boa Hancock were warped and sucked inside of Luffy's Mind.

ALL RIGHT FANS THERE WE GO TONIGHT I'M WATCHING A ONE PIECE EPISODE WHERE LUFFY MET RED HAIR SHANKS TOMORROW CHAPTER 2 IS THE BOY WHO MET RED HAIRED SHANKS REVIEW FANS SEE YOU LATER.


	2. Chapter 2

Enter Zoro The Pirate Hunter.

**SORRY FANS I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE UPSET THAT I DELETED THE SHANKS PART WHICH I HAD TOO.. BECAUSE I KNOW ALL OF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE SO I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO. SO FORGIVE ME JUST READ WHAT I LEFT IN THE REVIEW BOX. **

The memory took the Straw Hats and Hancock to the ocean with a barrel in the water.


End file.
